In the substrate processing apparatus for processing substrates such as semiconductor wafers, man power maintenance, such as chamber cleaning, exchange of consumable components and so on, is periodically carried out for maintaining a stable processing function. Prior to the man power maintenance, the substrate processing apparatus is entirely or partly transferred to a condition suitable for the man power maintenance (shutdown of the substrate processing apparatus). Specifically, before performing the man power maintenance, the substrate processing apparatus automatically performs steps, such as a step by which the temperature in a processing module (module) for a high temperature process is lowered to a temperature that does not interfere with the man power maintenance, and steps (e.g., cleaning of a processing liquid supply system) other than steps that can be performed only by man power (hand work), out of a number of maintenance steps, for example.
Japanese Patent JP3116658B2 describes that a group of operation commands for performing a series of steps required for transferring a substrate processing apparatus to a condition suitable for man power maintenance are prepared as a macro, and that the series of steps are automatically performed only by inputting an execution command of the macro by an operator through a keyboard of a control computer.
In order to transfer the substrate processing apparatus to a normally-operating condition after completion of the man power maintenance, it is necessary to transfer the substrate processing apparatus to a condition suitable for executing a normal processing recipe. For example, in a processing liquid line in which components have been exchanged, the processing liquid line has to be cleaned. A step for startup the substrate processing apparatus is not included in a general processing recipe prepared for product substrates. JP3116658B2 does not describe that the substrate processing apparatus automatically performs a procedure for the startup of the substrate processing apparatus. Thus, the technique of JP3116658B2 leaves room for improvement to automate procedures to be performed before and after the man power maintenance.
In addition, in JP3116658B2, the previously prepared macro is used, and edition of the macro by a user is not described. Even if a user can edit the macro, JP3116658B2 does not describe at all a user interface for editing the macro.
Thus, it is difficult for the technique of JP3116658B2 to flexibly cope with various maintenance modes.
Japanese patent JP4781505B2 describes that a preset inspection is automatically performed after maintenance and before a normal operation. However, JP4781505B2 does not describe a procedure for the shutdown to be performed before the maintenance, and thus there is room for improvement to automate procedures to be performed before and after the man power maintenance.